


Fear

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The pic is from Little Favour and firing neurons. Ficlet may be added to in future. </p>
<p>These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.</p></blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Miedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012747) by [randomsociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath)



 

The candle flame flickered, a disturbance in the air from behind him. Sherlock tensed, his stomach roiling. He recognised this feeling, it was an old primal emotion and one he had experienced before. The difference this time was that the fear was not for himself.

He tested his restraints for a second time and inwardly smiled. It was such an amateur mistake, tying someone to chair, did this moron know nothing?

The man circled Sherlock slowly, so confident in his tentative position of power, he didn’t even look at Sherlock as he spoke. “Your doctor is a fighter Mr Holmes, we had to … subdue him somewhat. I did request no lasting damage but …well my men are enthusiastic and I do so hate to restrict them.”

Sherlock’s stomach turned over again as his hands clenched. Over confident, arrogant, doesn’t like getting his hands dirty, hand gun in inside jacket pocket, weak right side due to old knife injury. Sherlock restrained the smile that wanted to creep onto face. His hands were almost free, the knots were badly tied. Over confidence again, this time in his lackeys to make a good job of a simple task.

**Author's Note:**

> The pic is from Little Favour and firing neurons. Ficlet may be added to in future. 
> 
> These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
